


A Visit to Mother

by MCEWEN



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Bailas, Gen, Hethurin, Sanimir, Verisna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13468362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEWEN/pseuds/MCEWEN
Summary: Hethurin visits his mother in Silvermoon.





	1. Chapter 1 - A Visit to Mother

Hethurin’s teleport spell took him directly in front of the large manor in one of the best neighborhoods of Silvermoon. He glanced at Terellion. He would have preferred if Terellion had stayed home. He was going to be careful. Coming here was just wasting Terellion’s time. He had managed to convince him to wait outside. He didn’t want to subject his husband to whatever his mother might say.

“There’s a bench over there. You might want to get something to eat too. I’ll probably be inside for an hour or so.”

“You have a class starting in an hour and fifteen minutes. If you aren’t out by then, I’m coming in for you.”

“Don’t come in for me. It’ll be weird. We’re just talking.”

“And if it winds up that talking isn’t what she has in mind for you?”

“I’ll teleport out before anything happens. I have a special ward right now. Not only does it slow a spell’s effect when it’s directed towards me, but it also lets me know a spell is directed towards me before it gets to me. I’ll have time to get out if she tries to silence me.”

“I don’t trust her.”

“I don’t either. I’ll be careful.” He leaned forward and gave his husband a quick, street-appropriate kiss. “Now go get yourself some lunch. I’ll be upset if you don’t eat because of me.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll have cake after we get back home.”

“You have a class.”

“So? I can eat cake in class. I’m the headmaster. I make the rules.”

Terellion smiled slightly, “I’m still coming in after you if you’re not back out here on time.”

Hethurin sighed, “I’ll make sure I’m out by then. Now go eat.”

He waited until Terellion actually started walking towards the corner where there was a restaurant before turning to face the manor again. He walked up to the door and used the knocker. One of his mother’s servants answered the door. Hethurin didn’t recognize him.

“Can I help you?”

“Hello. I’m Hethurin Fairsong. I have come to visit my mother, Verisna.”

The servant looked him up and down before opening the door more to invite him in. “Please wait here.”

Hethurin stood just inside the door and waited. A couple of minutes later he heard a commotion.

“I can’t believe you just left him in the entry? What were you thinking?”

Hethurin twitched an ear at the sound of his mother’s voice. It still wasn’t too late to teleport away. He seriously considered it until his mother entered the corridor leading away from the entryway.

“Sanimir! How long has it been since your last visit?”

It was too late to teleport now. He allowed her a quick embrace. “Too long, I suppose.”

“I sent you to all those expensive schools and you don’t even write.”

Hethurin’s eyes darted to two more people approaching. One of them was the same servant who had answered the door, and the other was a younger elf. The pool boy. He twitched an ear as his mother released her hug on him. “I’m very busy lately. That’s why I thought to make time to visit you during my lunch hour.”

“Well, come sit with us. We already ate, but we were just about to have tea.” She turned and looked at her pool boy. It was easier to think of him as that instead of as her husband. She was more than twice his age. “Bailas, why don’t you assist Syrel. I don’t want him messing things up again.”

The pool boy nodded and went with the other man.

“The tea room is this way.” She put her hand on his back.

He flinched.

“You’re still jumpy. Some things never change. You seem taller. Have you grown?”

“No, Verisna. I haven’t grown.” He refrained from rolling his eyes. His height was always something she commented on and asked if he had grown more. He hadn’t grown since his early twenties. He certainly hoped he wouldn’t start again. He was already tall enough. He let her guide him to her tea room.

She sat in the chair closest to the door to the room. He took the seat across from her. He noticed a third chair and hoped Bailas wouldn’t be joining them.

As soon as he sat, she spoke again, “You know I’m not stupid. There must be a reason you’re here.”

Hethurin had his response prepared. “Well, Terellion and I have the chance to adopt a set of twins.” He wished it was true.

“This is in addition to the two girls you already have? I don’t know why you adopt. They’re not really yours.”

He wanted to argue heavily with that, but he wasn’t here to fight with her. “Two girls and one boy.”

“Where is the boy from?”

“The orphanage.”

She shook her head.

“Anyway, going from three to five is a big step, I think. I just wanted your advice.”

She eyed him suspiciously as Bailas and Syrel brought in the tea. Bailas set a cup in front of each of them then sat down in the third chair. Her gaze turned to the pool boy. “Bailas, perhaps you would like to take your tea with Syrel in the kitchen?”

Bailas frowned. “I was looking forward to getting to know my step-son.”

“Don’t call me that,” Hethurin said flatly. “I have a father already, and he’s older than me. I don’t need a step one.”

Verisna continued giving him a look.

“Fine. Fine. I’ll go. I’ll stay close.”

They both waited until he left the room.

“I’m sorry about him. He’s a little silly sometimes.”

“You mean immature, like a child.”

She frowned at him. “Oh, yes, children. We were discussing your habit of taking in rejected, poor children.”

Hethurin took a deep breath. It wouldn’t do to argue with her.

“You really do want something, don’t you? You don’t show up here unless you have an agenda, and the fact that you’re putting your opinions aside tells me it’s more than simple advice. Tell me what it is. Is the school in trouble? Do you need money? How much do you need?”

He shook his head as she sipped her tea. “The school isn’t in trouble. I don’t need money. I have my own money. I just really want advice on my growing family.”

“Why haven’t you asked your father? Isn’t he living in the Ghostlands now?”

Hethurin almost smiled at her question. She just made it easy for him to slip in his real purpose of the trip. “I have spoken to him, of course. He’s just a little distracted right now.”

“Distracted?”

“He might be seeing someone. I’m probably not supposed to be telling you about it either.”

“Why shouldn’t you tell me?”

“You know how he likes to keep secrets. I didn’t even find out he was seeing his receptionist until I found out he was sending her flowers.”

She shrugged and sipped her tea. “I still don’t buy that you’re here for parenting advice. I know exactly what you think of my parenting.”

He was surprised by the subject change. She didn’t ask who he was seeing. Did that mean she didn’t care?

He sipped his tea, buying a few more seconds for a reply. He couldn’t very well tell her that he changed his mind about her parenting. She wouldn’t believe that any more than his other excuses. He could just agree with her and act like she reminded him that she was not the person to ask. Then he could leave, but that might leave him locked out the next time he actually needed to talk to her, which he hoped would be never, but he couldn’t be sure he’d be that lucky. Coming up with another reason to be here would be for the best.

“This is good tea,” he said, still stalling for time to think. He took another sip. Why was it so hard to think of something to say?

“Of course it is. I don’t get the gross stuff from the market. This comes from a special order and gets delivered here once a week.”

“Oh, that’s fascinating.” There was something he was supposed to be thinking about.

“I suppose.” She eyed him warily. “So? Are you going to tell me?”

“About what?” He felt mildly alarmed that he had no idea what she was talking about.

“About why you’re here.”

Everything went blurry as he struggled to focus on her face. Something was wrong.

“Sanimir? Are you okay?” his mother asked, sounding alarmed.

Something was very, very wrong. The room seemed to spin. He stood and started to cast a teleport spell back to the Ghostlands. He stopped. No. The Ghostlands was wrong. Ter wasn’t there. Ter was… Where was he? He swayed but caught his balance by grabbing the back of the chair with his hand. He had to remember. The bench outside. Easy. He started to cast again, the words felt fumbled in his mouth. He fell to the ground.

“Sanimir!”

His mother was yelling. There were more people in the room now, but he couldn’t make sense of anything. He had to get to the bench outside. He forgot why. He started casting again without trying to get up off the ground. His lips moved in a whisper. He passed out before the spell was finished.


	2. A Visit with Mother Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of A Visit with Mother

Verisna knew something was wrong when Sanimir said having tea delivered to her home was fascinating. She eyed him warily. Was this some sort of a trick? Perhaps it was some sort of secret code for something. She twitched an ear and returned to their previous topic of conversation.

“So? Are you going to tell me?”

“About what?”

She eyed him again. What kind of game was he playing this time? “About why you're here.”

She waited for an answer, but he said nothing. There was something unsettling about his gaze. He seemed to be looking at her but not at the same time, as if she was invisible and he was looking at the wall behind her.

“Sanimir, are you okay?” she asked, becoming a little more than concerned.

He didn't answer, but stood abruptly and started casting. She recognized the beginning of the cast as a typical teleport spell. She also recognized that he was not feeling very well. He had always hated when she took care of him when he was sick. Perhaps it would be best to let him go. If it was anything serious, it would be best for him to teleport back to the Ghostlands so that his father could take care of him. She might not like the man, but even she had to admit he was an amazing healer, and the fact that Sanimir actually liked him meant that he'd be much better off with him.

That was when Sanimir stopped casting. He swayed where he stood and grabbed onto the back of the chair. Verisna started to get up to help him, but he started casting again. It was another teleport spell. He mumbled the words as he swayed. No, that was more than a sway. He was falling over.

“Sanimir!” She rushed to his side and called out for Bailas and Syrel. She noticed his lips still moving. He was still trying to cast his teleport spell. “Yes, that's it. Get yourself to the people who can help,” she whispered while stroking his hair.

Syrel came rushing into the room. She held her son’s upper body in her lap. He knelt on the other side of him and put his fingers over Sanimir’s wrist. “He’s still alive.”

“I know. He’s breathing. Let’s move him to the sofa. I want you to go get help. Please use the back door. It wouldn’t surprise me if he brought someone to wait for him out front.”

“Shouldn’t they know?” Syrel asked as Bailas entered the room.

Verisna moved back to let the men move her son. “No. They’ll blame us. I’m not sure what happened. We were just talking then he started acting strangely and finally he passed out.”

Bailas looked at her as he helped Syrel position Sanimir on the couch.

“What?” Verisna asked, raising a brow.

“Oh, um, nothing. I just thought… Well, what are we going to do with him now?”

Verisna glared at him. He was hiding something. “We’re going to get help for him. Syrel, remember to go out the back. Bailas, you’re staying here with me.”

“Are you sure you don’t want me to go? I can run faster than Syrel.”

“I am sure.” She nodded to Syrel who then hurriedly left the room. She waited until she heard the loud creak of the back door swinging open and closed. She grabbed Bailas’s wrist and held it up in a tight grasp. “What did you do?”

“I… uh, nothing. I swe— Ow!”

She twisted his arm and firmed her grip. He wouldn’t dare fight back unless he wanted to go back to being a pool boy. “Tell me what you did.”

“You winked at me when he arrived. I thought that meant you wanted to get back at him for…”

“I didn’t ask why you did it. I asked what you did.” She pushed his arm a little further.

“O-ow! Okay, okay. Please stop!”

While she did love it when he begged, now wasn’t the time. She loosened her grip slightly. “What did you do?”

“I put a mixture of dreaming glory and twilight jasmine extract in his tea.”

She released him with a push. She was familiar with the mixture. Her ex-husband had kept some of the mixture in his clinic for surgeries. “How much?”

“Um, well, I wasn’t sure of his weight so I gave him a fairly large dose.”

“You’re an idiot, Bailas.” She knelt next to the couch and pushed some of the hair off her son’s face. “Now I’ll ask why. Why would you think giving him a large concentrated dose of dreaming glory and twilight jasmine could ever be a good idea?”

Bailas kept his distance, remaining where he stood when she released him. “I thought the wink meant you wanted to get back at…”

“Why would you think that? The wink meant what it always means. I wanted you later. Are you stupid? I’m very proud of where he is right now. He has a successful school and his own fortune. Sure, I’m not happy with who he married or his idea not to give me real grandchildren, and his decision not to visit does bother me a little. I’m rather amused by the fact he changed his last name, leaving the Lightmist name to die out, but that doesn’t mean I want any harm to come to him.” She twitched an ear as she checked his breathing once more. Bailas’s description of a ‘fairly large dose’ did nothing to ease her mind.

“I’m sorry. I was wrong.”

Verisna twitched her ear again. Bailas remained silent but didn’t leave the room.  
Moments later, there was a knock at the front door. Syrel would return the way he left, knowing that there could be someone in front.

“I’ll bet ten thousand gold that’s whoever he came with,” Verisna said, getting up and walking towards the curtains. She drew them closed after she peeked out. “His husband. Stay quiet.”

While the curtains didn’t block everything, the couch was situated between two windows. She was reasonably sure no one would be able to see in well enough to see what was on the couch. She took Bailas’s wrist again and pulled him into the hallway where they could see into another room. The hallway was dark, and she was reasonably sure no one would be able to see them there, especially not when looking in from the outdoors.

“There he is,” Bailas said while raising his hand to point.

She swatted his hand down. “Quiet, and no movement,” she scolded with a whisper.

Her son’s husband seemed to be doing just as she feared, trampling the landscaping just so he could peek in the windows. A fine lady would have never done such a thing. Why couldn’t he have just married who she picked? She frowned in silence as she waited for him to leave.

Luckily, it was only a few minutes before he wandered back to the path and walked away from the building, and it was just in time. The back door squeaked in protest of being opened. She met Syrel in the hallway after she was sure her son’s husband was leaving. The man with Syrel was not a healer she was familiar with.

“Syrel, you were gone too long. We need to hurry. His husband was here looking for him, and could return at any moment.”

“Madame, I’m sorry. I had trouble finding a healer who could come right now. I did find a priest, but he won’t leave his place because he’s expecting someone. I did, however, find this mage to help us get Sanimir there.”

She sighed, “Fine, take him there. You and Bailas go with him. Bailas, don’t mess this up.”

Bailas nodded.

“I’ll stay here and answer the door if anyone comes looking for him again.” She had no doubt that his husband would return. It was just a matter of who he returned with and how soon. She watched the windows while the mage made a portal and Syrel and Bailas carried Sanimir through it.


	3. A Visit to Mother part 3

Bailas made a face as he helped Syrel lift Verisna’s son and carry him through the portal. The elf was too bony. Bailas wondered if he was secretly Scourge and just had a normal face or something. The idea grossed him out.

He glanced at Syrel and frowned. The room they had arrived in was dark. Candles burned on a table in the middle. There was a couch along the far wall. Bailas and Syrel carried the unconscious elf to the couch and lowered him onto it. Bailas looked around the room. Why was it so dark?

“What is this?” he whispered angrily at Syrel. “My neck is riding on making sure everything goes smoothly.”

“This is the only priest I could find who was available. He’s a mind priest, so I thought he might be able to help or at least be able to find out why he passed out.”

Bailas nodded. Syrel had missed his admission to what really had happened. He supposed a mind priest may be able to help more after all. He could just suggest that Sanimir forget certain things and remember different things.

“I expect he knows we’re here?”

“He told me he’d return in half an hour. He expects us,” Syrel responded.

“I’ll handle it from here then. Ask the mage to send you back to Verisna. I don’t want any harm to come to her, and I’m worried about the people who came with her son.”

Syrel went back over to the mage and spoke with him. Moments later he was through a portal back to the manor. The mage was getting paid by the minute so Bailas supposed he didn’t mind waiting. He stayed on the further end of the room. Bailas was thankful that the room was fairly large. He’d be able to explain the situation to the priest without the mage overhearing him.

The priest entered the room a few minutes later. “Ah, here’s the patient. I was told he passed out. Has he woken at all?”

“No,” Bailas answered, “and there’s a reason for that. He was given a dose of dreaming glory and twilight jasmine extract.”

“Oh, then that explains it. He should wake within the next 24 hours, depending on the size of the dose.”

“It was a fairly large dose,” Bailas admitted.

“Well, just keep him somewhere safe, and keep an eye on him.” The priest turned to leave.

“Wait!” Bailas said. The priest stopped as Bailas took a few steps closer to him and whispered. “I was hoping maybe you could help him forget the events leading up to him passing out and make him think he just suddenly got tired or something. I have an idea to put him in a room in the inn, so he just needs to think he teleported there.”

The priest frowned, “While I can, it’s not something I do regularly. It won’t be cheap.”

“Twenty thousand gold pieces are in it for you.” Verisna was already mad. The bill from the priest would be nothing on top of everything else.

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

“Good. How long will it take?” Bailas asked.

“About fifteen minutes. It shouldn’t be too hard with him out. His mind shouldn’t resist much.”

“Okay. I’m going to go get the room ready while you do that.”

He checked Sanimir’s cloak pockets quickly and found his coin purse and wallet. It would be best if he didn’t use Verisna’s account to pay for the room. He didn’t want to mess this up for her.

He let the priest get to work, and went over to the mage. “I’ll need to go to an inn and come back with me to fetch the patient after the priest is done.”

The mage nodded and made a portal. Bailas stepped through it first and waited for the mage on the other side. “Just stay here. I’ll get the room, then we’ll go up so you know the location to teleport the patient to. Can you do that without me having to pick him up?”

“I could teleport just him from one spot to another, yes.”

Bailas nodded. That would be better than having to touch the bony elf again. He was grossed out just thinking about it. He hurried over to the innkeeper and showed Sanimir’s papers to put the room on his account. He tried to match the signature as well as he could. The people at the inn didn’t seem to notice that it wasn’t quite the same. He then took the mage up to the room so that he’d know the location of the bed before taking a portal back to the priest’s weird dark room.

The priest was just finishing, and he stood and faced the two men coming out of the portal. “He’s in a very deep rest right now. That made him very easy to suggest to believe different events. It should take with no problem.”

“Great,” Bailas said. “Is he ready to go?”

The priest nodded.

Bailas gestured to the mage to do his thing. As the mage cast his spell, Sanimir disappeared from the couch.

“I’ll need a portal there to check to make sure everything is fine. You’re done after that though. I’ll walk home so I can scout out who’s there first.”

The mage nodded, checking his timepiece. “I’ll send my bill to the house.” He cast a portal spell, then a teleport for himself.

Bailas stepped through the portal. Sanimir slept peacefully on the bed. Bailas put his wallet and coin purse back into his cloak pocket.

“Sorry about the misunderstanding, son.” He slipped out the door, making sure it was locked before slipping out of the inn and heading home.


End file.
